


Presumed Dead

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover op goes bad and leaves devastation in its wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumed Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #475 "Missing"

Title: Presumed Dead

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Prompt/Challenge: #475 "Missing"

Rating: G

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**Presumed Dead**

Gibbs' gut had churned when they first got the case of a murdered Naval Lieutenant. He hadn't known why his gut was calling to him at the time, but looking back on the past two weeks, he wished he could rewind time and stop the plans that was set into motion. He couldn't. All he could do now is search and pray.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, carrying his large coffee and barking at his three agents.

"What do we have, Boss?" Tony DiNozzo called over his shoulder as they all entered the elevator.

"We'll find out when we get there." The senior agent stated as the doors closed.

By the time the team returned to the bullpen later that evening, they had a good idea what had happened to Lieutenant Mizner. Mizner had apparent ties to the Salvatore family. They were well known as a sub-branch to the Italian Mafia. Gibbs didn't like it, but it seemed he would have to send someone undercover to get the final evidence of who killed the Lieutenant.

"C'mon Boss! I make a better criminal than you! I know I can pull it off!" DiNozzo followed Gibbs down to Abby's lab.

"I know DiNozzo, that's why I told you to follow me. Hey Abs." Gibbs kissed the Goth's cheek and handed her a Caff-pow.

"Hey Bossman! What can I do for you?" Abby made her way to her computer as Gibbs stated that they needed to make DiNozzo a new identity.

"And make it realistic, Abs. We need to make fool-proof." Gibbs grunted as he made his way out as he heard Tony spouting off names.

"DiNozzo…Tony, stay safe, keep your guard up, you still don't have my permission to die. I expect you to be at the designated check-in in 48 hours." Gibbs clapped his hands on DiNozzo's shoulders trying to convey everything he couldn't put into words. "Just come back home, Tony."

Tony gazed into the ice blue eyes and his stomach did a flip. He didn't know why but when he heard the words, his voice caught in his throat.

"I'll come back home Boss, I always do." Tony pulled Gibbs into his arms for a quick hug and waved as he ran off to start his undercover op.

The first meet up in the 48 hours went smoothly, Tony had successfully joined the mafia, yet the twinge in Gibbs' gut was still there. The next meet up was set for 24 hours later.

The second meeting proved why Gibbs gut had bothered him for so long. Tony didn't show. It wasn't like him. Gibbs instantly started looking into his SFA's disappearance.

Gibbs continued to search, 2 weeks creeping by so slowly, his hope and confidence diminishing each day Tony's not found.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs." Gibbs heart clenched as Vance cleared his throat and continued speaking to the gathered agents in the bullpen.

_"As of right now, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is now missing, presumed dead."_


End file.
